Time to Love
by 137Lvoe
Summary: Lee Sungmin hanyalah gadis biasa sebelum bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Ia menolak menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dalam waktu sebulan padanya. Hanya sebulan...
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Love || KyuMin || Chapter 1 – Time to Try**

**By: d'Blank**

_Main Pair : KyuMin_

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : __Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun, KyuMin belongs to KyuMin shipper. This fict belongs to me. Don't like? Don't read and go away! Not allowed to bash and don't be silent readers. Thanks._

_Warning : Genderswitch fanfiction, typos, strange, etc. All ideas aren't mine, because I'm inspired by Manga. But I can't remember the title and author of that comic. Mianhae... I hope, you all can enjoy, read, and comment this story. I'll be happy (: HAEppy reading..._

_Summary : Lee Sungmin hanyalah gadis biasa sebelum bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Ia menolak menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dalam waktu sebulan padanya. Hanya sebulan..._

**~oOo~**

"_Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu mencintaiku?"_

"Sungmin berangkat dulu Pa," teriak seorang gadis dengan kaos berkrah warna pink dari luar rumahnya. Lee Sungmin sudah duduk di atas sepeda gunungnya.

"Hati-hati," sahut suara berat dari dalam rumah beberapa detik kemudian.

Lee Sungmin mulai mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan area rumah mungil namun terlihat begitu asri. Mungkin karena banyaknya tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman rumah tersebut. Sungmin mengulas sebuah senyuman di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Ia adalah seorang siswa salah satu sekolah menengah atas favorite di kotanya. Sekolah yang konon katanya sulit 'dimasuki' oleh orang-orang, kecuali kau punya kelebihan uang atau kelebihan kecerdasan otak atau kalau bisa keduanya harus kau miliki. Sayangnya Sungmin hanya memiliki salah satu. Bisa dilihat dari sepedanya yang tampak usang, Sungmin bukan berasal dari keluarga dengan tingkat ekonomi menengah ke atas. Tapi berkat kecerdasan yang dimilikinya ia bisa menjebol masuk sekolah tersebut.

Sungmin adalah pribadi yang ceria sekalipun dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah masalah. Ia jarang menunjukan kesedihannya pada orang lain kecuali jika ia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup untuk menampungnya sendiri. Tapi ia kadang terlihat murung jika sedang kesal kepada seseorang.

"Pagi Lee Sungmin," sapa seorang laki-laki berparas tampan saat Sungmin sedang memakirkan sepedanya.

"Pagi Lee Donghae. Sendirian saja?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. My Anchovy sedang sakit, jadi dia tak bisa berangkat hari ini," jawab Donghae dengan nada sedih.

"Semoga Anchovy-mu cepat sembuh."

"Ya, trims. Ah kau sudah dengar? Hari ini kita pulang lebih awal." Donghae berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan area parkir.

Sungmin mengikutinya, kemudian menyejajarkan langkah dengan laki-laki itu. "Benarkah? Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Kudengar guru-guru akan berkunjung ke sekolah lain. Entahlah aku tak begitu tahu. Tapi, semoga saja kabar itu benar, jadi aku bisa langsung pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Aku sangat khawatir."

"Aku yakin Eunhyuk gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti cepat sembuh."

"Benar. Dia bahkan memaksa untuk berangkat hari ini. Tentu saja orang tuanya dan aku langsung melarang. Dia benar-benar keras kepala, tapi aku mencintainya."

Percakapan terhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah kelas dengan label 'Chemistry-1'. Sungmin berhenti , menatap Donghae lantas berkata, "Aku sudah sampai. Kelasmu di mana?"

"Di ruang Biologi-2. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Min..." Donghae melambai ke arah Sungmin kemudian berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Aku pu-"

Sungmin tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia melihat ada orang lain di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tak mengenal orang berpakaian mewah itu. Baru pertama kali melihat, sepertinya kenalan Papanya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi Sungmin tahu mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Terlihat dari raut wajah keduanya yang mengeras dan tidak ada senyuman.

"Ah Sungmin, kau sudah pulang." Papa Sungmin menyadari keberadaan anaknya, segera menghentikan perbincangan dengan kawannya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau masuk ke kamarmu dulu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tak berani membantah perkataan sang Papa, apalagi ada orang lain di sana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung rumah, tepat di hadapan sebuah padang rumput liar. Ia suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di sana, di padang rumput itu. Hanya berdiam diri, memandang ke alam sekitarnya.

Padang rumput itu sudah lama tak dikunjungi manusia –kecuali Sungmin tentu. Tinggi rumput-rumput di sana sekitar 1-2 meter. Bisa untuk bersembunyi. Tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama di sekeliling rumput tersebut. Di tempat itu, ada lapangan kecil dan terdapat sebuah pohon besar. Ia tak tahu apa nama pohon itu. Yang ia tahu, dia menyukainya karena di bawah pohon terasa nyaman dan sejuk.

Pernah suatu kali Sungmin tertidur di bawah pohon. Ketika bangun, malam sudah menjelang dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendongakan kepala ke arah langit. Terhampar di sana beribu bintang yang berkelap-kelip begitu memesona. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya saking kagumnya akan keindahan Tuhan. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Mungkin bintang-bintang itu dikirim oleh Mamanya yang berada di Surga untuk menemani dirinya yang kesepian.

Sungmin meletakan tasnya di meja, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ia mengamati keadaan rumput-rumput yang bergoyang seirama karena belaian sang Angin. Ia tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia dan Papanya tinggal di daerah ini. Meskipun berada di daerah pinggiran yang belum banyak dihuni manusia, tapi Sungmin sangat bersyukur.

Ia bisa menikmati udara segar sepuas dia mau. Coba saja jika dia tinggal di daerah perkotaan, setiap hari dia harus menggunakan masker saat mengendarai sepedanya karena banyak polusi dari asap knalpot kendaraan. Sementara di sini, Ia tak perlu repot-repot menggunakan masker, tak susah untuk mencari sumber air bersih tanpa campuran zat kimia. Ia juga bisa melihat gugusan bintang-bintang setiap malam.

CEKLEK.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sungmin membalik badan. Seketika senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat kedatangan sang Papa. Tapi sebuah perasaan tak enak menyelimuti dirinya. Ia merasa Papa sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja, meskipun pria paruh baya itu berusah tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Pa?" tanya Sungmin, lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Papa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Papa Sungmin duduk di sebelah anaknya.

"Apa? Sesuatu yang penting?"

"Mungkin ini membebani pikiranmu nantinya. Tapi Papa harus bilang. Saat ini..." Papa Sungmin berhenti sebentar, lalu membasahi bibirnya. "Keuangan Papa sedang tidak baik, sangat tidak baik. Jadi.."

"Papa ingin aku lebih berhemat?" sela Sungmin dengan sedikit nada gurauan di sana.

Tapi Papanya tidak tersenyum. "Seperti itulah. Ada satu hal lagi. Dengarkan baik-baik, Papa punya hutang, cukup besar. Kepada orang yang baru kau lihat di ruang tamu. Papa sudah bernegosiasi dengannya baik-baik. Papa sudah bilang kepada orang itu, Papa akan segera melunasi hutang Papa. Sesegera mungkin. Tapi orang itu..."

"Orang itu?"

"Orang itu bilang, hutang Papa akan lunas... jika... dia membawamu pergi bersamanya..."

Hening. Sungmin sedang mencerna ucapan sang Papa baru saja. Maksudnya membawa pergi bersamanya?

"Kau akan menikah dan dibawa pergi."

"Papa tidak setuju kan?" sahut Sungmin beberapa detik kemudian. Raut mukanya berubah cemas, memikirkan keputusan sang Papa.

"Papa sudah... menyetujuinya," tukas Papa Sungmin lirih, hampir seperti bisikan keputusasaan.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Kecemasannya terjadi. Tapi dia tak percaya pada keputusan sang Papa. Itu berarti... dirinya dijual? Benarkan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tega menjual anaknya untuk melunasi hutangnya? Itu terlalu keji untuk dipikirkan. Tapi semua telah terjadi. Kenyataannya, dia memang sudah dijual.

Sebutir air mata meluncur di pipi mulus Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Papanya, tapi kenapa sang Papa berbuat seperti itu?

"I-itu tidak benar kan Pa?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Kau akan segera menikah."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menikah. Paling tidak untuk saat ini. Ia masih sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga di usianya yang terbilang masih belia? Terlebih lagi, ia harus menikah dengan pria itu? Walaupun hanya sekilas melihatnya, Sungmin bisa menebak berapa umur pria itu. Sekitar kepala tiga mungkin?

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan. Menit berikutnya, Sungmin berlari keluar kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat meninggalkan Papanya, tapi kedua kakinya terus bergerak hingga ia menjauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari sambil menangis, yang pasti ia tak mengenal daerah ini.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan. Ketakutan melanda dirinya. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat pepohonan tinggi dan lebat. Bodohnya ia, kenapa bisa berlari sampai sejauh ini? Sungmin membalik badan. Namun pekikan terkejut dan ketakutan keluar dari pita suaranya tatkala melihat setengah lusin pria berbadan sangar tengah menatapnya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa? Berlari? Benar, ia harus berlari. Baru saja Sungmin akan membalik badan, tubuhnya sudah ditangkap oleh salah satu dari pria-pria itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tak merasakan apapun lagi dan semuanya gelap.

Tubuh itu menggeliat pelan di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran besar. Ia menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia –Lee Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk meskipun Ia merasa pusing. Matanya terarah ke sekitar ruangan Ia berada. Ia belum pernah berada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat –yang menurutnya adalah kamar dari seorang putri.

Bagaimana tidak, ruangan itu sangat besar. Mungkin jika rumahnya bisa dipindah-pindah bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Terdengar berlebihan? Tapi memang begitulah yang ada di sana. Ruangan ini teramat indah dengan ornamen-ornamen bergaya Eropa di atapnya. Jangan lewatkan beberapa lukisan yang terlihat begitu nyata dan Sungmin tahu, harganya senilai dengan satu buah mobil yang cukup mewah. Sungmin tak berani membayangkannya.

Ruangan itu 'dihuni' oleh perabot-perabot yang tak kalah mahal dari lukisan yang tergantung di dinding-dindingnya. Bahkan di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Bagaimana bisa?

Sebenarnya di mana ia berada? Dalam mimpikah? Seingatnya ia ditangkap oleh pria-pria bertampang sangar kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri. Itu berarti ia diculik kan? Kalau di film-film yang pernah ia tonton, kalau diculik bukankah tangannya diikatkan pada sebuah kursi atau tiang dan ditempatkan di ruangan yang gelap, kotor. Bukan seperti sekarang. Ia dibaringkan di ranjang empuk dan ditempatkan di ruangan semegah ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Ia turun dari ranjangnya –ranjang milik orang yang menculiknya, lalu menghampiri grand piano di ruangan itu. Sedari kecil, ia sangat suka piano. Hanya saja ia tak bisa memainkannya. Ia tak punya uang lebih untuk les piano atau bahkan membeli alat musik itu. Jadi saat ia mulai sekolah, ia mengikuti klub musik. Hanya saja, ia tak seberuntung seperti yang ia perkirakan. Piano di sekolahnya tak boleh disentuh siapapun, kecuali pemain yang sudah ahli. Menyebalkan!

Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Merasa tak ada mata yang mengawasi, ia duduk di depan piano itu. Ragu-ragu, Sungmin melayangkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai menekan sembarangan tuts-tuts tersebut dan menghasilkan melodi yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau menyukai piano itu?"

Sebuah suara di belakangnya membuat Sungmin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku. Apa orang yang di belakangnya adalah pemimpin dari orang-orang yang membawanya tadi –atau kemarin? Apa orang itu juga terlihat menakutkan, apalagi ia ketahuan sedang bermain dengan piano miliknya?

Dengan takut-takut, Sungmin memutar kepalanya hingga melihat orang di belakangnya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat orang itu. Alih-alih mendapatkan dan bertatap muka dengan pria berwajah sangar, di hadapannya berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah laki-laki –terlihat masih muda dan sangat tampan– dengan bola mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat tajam dan bisa menembus hingga ke hati Sungmin, saat ini juga.

"Aku senang melihatmu sudah sadar, dan terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sungmin tak bereaksi ataupun menyahut. Ia masih dalam keadaan di mana seluruh otot-otot di tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku karena terlalu terkejut... dan takut. Siapa sih yang tidak takut mendapati dirimu hanya berdua dengan laki-laki asing berada dalam ruangan tertutup? Yah, Sungmin tahu, laki-laki di hadapannya tidak terlihat jahat tapi kan ia tak tahu bagaimana 'dalamnya' orang itu.

"Jangan takut, aku takkan menyakitimu. Rileks."

Ia tak bisa rileks, terlebih saat ini. Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arahnya kemudian... duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin berhasil memutar kepalanya hingga menghadap kembali ke arah piano. Ia baru sadar, daerah di sekitar lehernya terasa sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena tadi terlalu lama menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Oke, sekarang ia tahu. Laki-laki itu tahu namanya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa penculikan ini terencana?

"Mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di sini. Yah, kami tahu mungkin ini terlalu mendadak... tapi begitulah keputusannya."

Kami? Siapa saja yang dimaksud kami? Keputusan? Siapa yang memutuskan? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di otak cemerlang Lee Sungmin, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Walau hanya secuil untuk saat ini.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar kan tentang pernikahanmu?"

Tunggu... Pernikahan? Jadi, orang yang menculiknya adalah pria yang ada di rumahnya itu? Pria yang meminjami Papanya sejumlah uang. Tapi... pria itu bukanlah laki-laki yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya? Jadi siapa laki-laki ini?

"Laki-laki yang akan menikah denganmu... Dia itu aku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ya?"

Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi ia terlalu bodoh hingga hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. Ia sudah menatap ke arah laki-laki yang mengaku dirinya beranama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi laki-laki itu tak balas menatapnya. Kyuhyun sedang menunduk. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kata Sungmin dalam hati. Ternyata ia salah, karena dua-tiga detik kemudian telinganya mendengar melodi yang indah. Laki-laki itu, Cho Kyuhyun sedang memainkan sebuah nada dengan piano itu.

Mata Sungmin terus terarah pada Kyuhyun hingga laki-laki itu menyeselaikan permainannya. Sungmin tetap bergeming.

"Kenapa menatapku terus seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Lagi-lagi, dia menundukan kepala.

"Aku butuh penjelasan," sahut Sungmin.

"Penjelasan apa yang kau butuhkan? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau-akan-menikah-denganku." Kyuhyun menekankan kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya. Kalau aku bilang tak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau tak akan pernah bilang seperti itu. Kau tak punya pilihan, selain menjawab iya."

"Tapi pernikahan... Astaga, apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang-orang ini? Pernikahan bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong, pernikahan tidak semudah kau melakukan gunting-batu-kertas. Pernikahan harus dilandasi dengan cinta. Dan kita, ti-dak mempunyai itu. Aku tak mencintaimu dan kau.."

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu cukup kan?"

Kalimat Cho Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam. Apa? Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya? Apa laki-laki itu sudah gila? Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan dengan lancangnya mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu', kalimat yang bagi Sungmin merupakan kalimat sakral yang harus diucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Akhirnya Sungmin hanya menganggap itu hanya sebuah gurauan dari Kyuhyun. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku-tidak-mencintaimu dan aku belum cukup umur. Itu cukup kan?" kata Sungmin mengulangi kutipan kalimat Kyuhyun mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada ayahmu? Kalau dia tidak melunasi hutangnya segera dia bisa dijebloskan ke penjara oleh ayahku. Kau tega melakukan hal itu pada satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa?"

Sungmin tak menyahut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ke manapun asalkan bukan ke arah laki-laki sok tahu dan menyebalkan ini. Jika ia menolak pernikahan ini, apa ia bisa dibilang egois karena tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Papanya? Tapi, ia masih merasa ia adalah sebuah benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membayar hutang.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu mencintaiku?" Terpaksa, Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tak lagi menundukan kepalanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, bertanya tanpa kata. "Beri aku waktu satu bulan untuk mengubah perasaanmu padaku. Jika aku tak berhasil dan kau tetap tidak mencintaiku, aku akan bilang pada ayahku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini dan kau boleh kembali ke pelukan ayahmu. Hutang ayahmu akan dianggap lunas. Bagiamana?"

Terdengar menarik dan cukup menggiurkan. Sungmin menimbang tawaran Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan mencintai laki-laki itu. Ia bukan orang yang mudah mengubah perasaannya apalagi dalam waktu satu bulan, bukan waktu yang lama.

"Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana jika kau yang berhasil?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sudah jelas bukan, kau akan menjadi istriku."

Sungmin berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya –kamar barunya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Matanya menerawang ke arah luar, ke arah perbukitan yang berbaris di hadapannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya bersama Mamanya Kyuhyun. Entah pergi ke mana ayah dan anak Cho itu.

Wanita yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Cho Heechul sebenarnya membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman. Tak heran, ia sudah kehilangan Mamanya sejak berumur 9 tahun. Heechul menyuruh Sungmin memanggilnya Mama. Astaga, apa Kyuhyun tak bilang pada orang tuanya bahwa ia –Lee Sungmin sudah menolak pernikahan mereka? Oke, lupakan soal taruhan.

Tapi Sungmin sedikit tidak keberatan memanggilnya Mama. Dia menikmatinya.

"Nona Sungmin..."

Sungmin membalik badan dan melihat setengah lusin wanita sudah berdiri di depannya. Masing-masing membawa beberapa helai pakaian berbagai jenis model dan warna.

"Kami disuruh Tuan Muda Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan beberapa pakaian untuk Anda. Dia berkata, 'Pakailah pakaian-pakaian ini saat kau sekolah besok.' Seperti itu Nona. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menyuruh kami untuk membersihkan diri Nona," ujar salah satu dari wanita itu dengan suara halus dan terdengar begitu sopan di telinga Sungmin. Ah ya, sekolah Sungmin memang tidak menyediakan seragam bagi siswa-siswanya. Jadi mereka menggunakan pakaian bebas, asalkan sopan.

"Membersihkan diri?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kami akan memandikan Nona.."

"Apa? Aku bisa mandi sendiri!" sela Sungmin cepat, jelas menolak perintah yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Tunjukan saja di mana kamar mandi dan peralatan mandinya. Aku... Ish..." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Baiklah, salah satu dari kalian tinggal di sini sebentar. Sisanya, kalian boleh keluar dan sampaikan pesanku pada Tuan Muda kalian. 'Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Terima kasih bajunya. Tapi, aku lebih suka pakaianku yang ada di rumah.' Tak apa kan?" tukas Sungmin pelan diiringi senyuman.

Wanita-wanita itu mengangguk.

"Lemari itu kosong kan? Simpan saja pakaiannya di sana." Sungmin menunjuk lemari berplitur silver di pojok ruangan, tak jauh dari ranjang tempat dia tak sadarkan diri beberapa jam lalu. "Jadi kau yang akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sungmin, menunjuk wanita yang sedari tadi membuka mulut.

Setelah kelima wanita itu keluar, Sungmin menatap wanita yang tertinggal di ruangan itu. "Jadi... siapa namamu? Namaku Lee Sungmin."

"Nama saya Jung Nari."

"Jangan terlalu formal, aku kan bukan majikanmu? Jadi, aku boleh memanggilmu Kakak?"

"Eoh? Tapi, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun..."

"Kalau kita sedang berdua saja, bersikaplah biasa dan jangan terlalu kaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka diperlakukan seperti tadi."

"Baiklah Nona..."

"Sungmin... Sungmin saja."

Nari mengangguk lagi ketika Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Duduklah," titah Sungmin, menunjuk beberapa buah kursi yang tertata rapi di pinggir ruangan. "Kakak sudah lama tinggal di rumah ini?"

"Sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun? Dia... Laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu mengenlanya. Dia baru pulang dari kuliahnya di Amerika setahun yang lalu. Hampir setiap hari dia pulang malam karena mulai belajar berbisnis di perusahaan Tuan Cho. Menurut pelayan yang lebih lama bekerja di sini, dia terkesan dingin dan tertutup meskipun dia masih bersikap menghargai kepada orang-orang di bawahnya."

"Kakak tahu tentang pernikahanku dan dia?"

"Tidak sebelum hari ini, sebelum kau dibawa kemari. Aku tahu, ini terlalu mendadak untukmu. Tapi cobalah berpikir lebih dulu. Kau dilamar oleh sosok yang nyaris sempurna. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Nari. Ya, ia akan bahagia jika semua ini bukan paksaan. Tapi ia tak menyuarakan isi hatinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Love || KyuMin || Chapter 2 – Time to Act**

**By: d'Blank**

_Main Pair : KyuMin_

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : __Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun, KyuMin belongs to KyuMin shipper. This fict belongs to me. Don't like? Don't read and go away! Not allowed to bash and don't be silent readers. Thanks._

_Warning : Genderswitch fanfiction, typos, strange, etc. All ideas aren't mine, because I'm inspired by Manga. But I can't remember the title and author of that comic. Mianhae... I hope, you all can enjoy, read, and comment this story. I'll be happy (: HAEppy reading..._

_Summary : Lee Sungmin hanyalah gadis biasa sebelum bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Ia menolak menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dalam waktu sebulan padanya. Hanya sebulan..._

**~oOo~**

"_Kau akan kedinginan."_

"_Tidak, jika kau bersamaku."_

Keesokan paginya Sungmin terbangun begitu dini sebelum fajar datang menyambut pagi. Entah kenapa ia tak terlalu menikmati tidurnya, mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan suasana ruangan itu. Saat ini Sungmin baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya.

Ah, semalam ia tidak mandi walaupun sudah sedikit dipaksa oleh Jung Nari. Ia terlalu malas untuk mempertemukan permukaan kulitnya dengan air pada malam hari yang lumayan dingin meskipun tersedia fasilitas air hangat di kamar mandi berbintang limanya.

Saat ia masuk ke kamar mandi –yang terletak di pojok timur kamar barunya– ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia begitu ter...pesona akan kamar mandi yang luasnya mungkin hampir sama dengan luas kamar di rumahnya. Tapi ia tak berlama-lama dalam keadaan terkagum-kagum, karena selanjutnya ia menikmati fasilitas di kamar mandi itu.

Hari ini ia harus sekolah, tapi ia melupakan satu hal. Ia diculik dan tiba di sini tanpa membawa apapun termasuk buku-buku sekolahnya. Bagaimana ia datang ke sekolah tanpa buku? Jangan sampai ia minta tolong pada Kyuhyun atau... keluarganya untuk mengambilkan buku-bukunya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sebagai orang yang memelas atau semacamnya.

Kebingungan Sungmin berakhir ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja yang terletak di depan jejeran kursi-kursi. Sesuatu yang tak asing. Sesuatu yang baru saja terpikir olehnya. Buku-buku miliknya. Ia yakin itu.

Sungmin mendekati meja dan penglihatannya benar. Buku-buku sekolahnya sudah terletak di atas meja. Ia mengenalinya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Siapa yang membawanya ke sini? Seingatnya saat bangun tadi belum ada buku-buku itu. Mata Sungmin terpaksa pada lipatan kertas berwarna biru yang ada di samping tumpukan buku. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan tangan yang rapi di dalamnya.

**Awalnya aku ingin melihatmu saat kau bermimpi. Sayangnya aku terlambat. Kau sedang mandi. Aku berniat menunggumu, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan senang melihatku ada di kamarmu pagi buta seperti sekarang. Aku mengantarkan buku-bukumu yang kuambil semalam, beserta pakaian yang kau inginkan. Ada di dalam koper. Kuletakan di sebelah kursi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Lee Sungmin.**

**Orang yang akan memenangkan hatimu,**

**Cho Kyuhyun :)**

**P.S. Ayahmu baik-baik saja. Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia pria yang hebat! Ah, dia merindukanmu dan berharap kau baik-baik di sini.**

Sungmin meremas tepi kertas yang dipegangnya. Entahlah ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia senang buku-bukunya di sini, jangan lupakan pakaiannya. Tapi ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini. Seolah-olah ia... ia tak akan kembali ke rumahnya.

Sungmin turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang membawanya ke sekolah. Sekejap, semua pasang mata yang sudah tiba di sekolah memandangnya dengan terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya. Tentu saja, Lee Sungmin adalah siswa yang terkenal karena kepandaiannya, bukan kekayaannya. Hari ini ia berangkat di antar sebuah mobil mewah, bagaimana tidak menjadi pertanyaan?

Keterkejutan para siswa tidak berkurang saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam area sekolah diikuti oleh tiga pria berjas hitam. Bisikan-bisikan penuh ingin tahu segera terdengar di sekitar Sungmin dan ditangkap oleh telinga gadis itu. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas pertamanya, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

Oh tentu saja ia sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi saat ia masih dalam perjalanan. Ia, Lee Sungmin gadis yang tidak kaya tiba-tiba hari ini berangkat dengan mobil mewah dan dikawal oleh bodyguard. Siapa yang tidak penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi?

Semua ini ide dari Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu memerintahkan beberapa bawahannya untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Sungmin sudah pasti menolaknya, tapi ia tak punya kuasa yang besar di rumah itu. Jadi setelah beberapa saat berdebat, ia mengaku kalah. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun menyuruh orang untuk mengawalnya bukan untuk menjaga keselamatannya tapi untuk mengawasinya. Siapa tahu ia kabur.

"Sungmin, siapa mereka? Kau berangkat dengan mobil siapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Wah, pakaianmu keren sekali..." cerocos salah seorang teman Sungmin ketika ia baru masuk ke kelas.

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab, tapi ia duduk di sebelah temannya itu. "Kau sudah baikan? Kudengar dari Donghae kau sakit."

"Jadi kau mau bercerita padaku?"

"Kalau kau masih sakit lebih baik pulang saja."

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, aku sahabatmu!"

"Kau terlihat pucat."

"LEE SUNGMIN!" bentak teman Sungmin, kesal karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab.

"Baiklah, Lee Hyukjae... Ceritanya panjang, dan tak mungkin aku bercerita di tempat yang banyak orang. Ini rahasia." Sungmin menyerah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman belakang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka beranjak dari kelas. Namun saat melewati pintu, mereka dicegah oleh pengawal-pengawal Sungmin.

"Nona, Anda akan pergi ke mana? Kata Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, kami harus tahu ke mana Anda pergi, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, dan orang di sekitar Anda."

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Astaga... Ia bukan Presiden, kenapa harus dikawal seketat ini?

"Aku akan ke taman belakang bersama sahabatku Lee Hyukjae! Tak boleh aku berjalan-jalan di area sekolahku? Dan untuk kalian, jangan ikuti aku. Tunggu di sini!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!"

"Baiklah."

Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan tiga pengawal itu lalu berjalan ke area taman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di sana.

"Min, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun yang mereka maksud bukan Cho Kyuhyun, penerus perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea itu kan?"

"Eoh? Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja! Dia kan terkenal. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun dia sudah bisa mengelola perusahaan. Bukankah itu hebat? Jadi... Apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau kenal dia?"

"Umurnya baru 18 tahun? Tapi dia terlihat begitu... dewasa."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Min."

"Ah... Baiklah Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk tersayang. Aku kenal dia, tidak mengenalnya juga sih. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin dan tadi pagi. Dia itu..." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya, tak yakin apa harus menceritakan pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia?"

"Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Mengerti?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dia, calon suamiku."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Papaku punya hutang ke orang tuanya, tapi Papa tak bisa melunasinya. Jadi, Tuan Cho memintaku untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun dengan begitu hutang Papa akan lunas. Jangan menyela, oke? Aku belum setuju rencana itu. Aku bahkan sudah menolaknya di depan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia membuat taruhan dalam satu bulan. Kalau aku –dalam waktu satu bulan – tetap tidak mencintainya, dia kalah dan hutang Papa akan dianggap lunas. Aku juga akan kembali ke rumahku."

"Tunggu... Kau belum bilang, kau tinggal di rumah Keluarga Cho?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Secara paksa, karena aku diculik kemarin dan dibawa ke tempat itu."

"Astaga Lee Sungmin... aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Di satu sisi, aku tahu perjodohan –ah ini tak pantas disebut perjodohan – pemaksaan! Ini pasti memberatkanmu dan Papamu. Tapi di sisi lain, kau akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang diperkirakan menjadi orang paling sukses di Korea tahun-tahun mendatang!"

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tahu Min. Tapi aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kau mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai laki-laki itu? Aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya!"

"Benarkah? Tapi dalam waktu sebulan, mungkin perasaanmu..."

"Tidak-akan-pernah-berubah!" sela Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau kau tak ingin menyesalinya."

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di taman belakang bersama Eunhyuk. Sungmin masih datang ke sekolah di antar-jemput oleh mobil sedan hitam dan dikawal oleh 3 orang bodyguard. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kecuali Eunhyuk, meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan dari siswa-siswa yang hilir mudik terdengar oleh Sungmin.

Hari ini Sungmin melewatkan waktu di sekolahnya hingga sore hari karena ada pertemuan klub musik yang diikutinya. Tak ada yang menjemputnya saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi 3 jam yang lalu karena Sungmin sudah berpesan pada supir yang mengantarnya. Sementara, tiga bodyguard yang selalu mengikutinya tengah berjaga di depan pintu ruang musik.

"Min, aku merasa lama-lama kau seperti putri," bisik Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan. Sebagian besar siswa yang mengikuti pertemuan tersebut sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal 4 siswa termasuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tinggal.

"Huh, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Tapi si Evil itu terus-terusan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk selalu mengawasiku, meskipun sekarang dia sedang berada di Inggris."

"Kyuhyun sedang di Inggris?"

"Sudah lima hari, pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Urusan bisnis, Mama Hee bilang. Jadi aku tinggal di rumah itu, hanya dengan pelayan."

"Mama Hee?"

"Ah aku belum cerita. Dia Mamanya Kyuhyun. Jangan salah sangka dulu," tambah Sungmin cepat melihat ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau-mulai-mencintai-Kyuhyun'. "Dia yang menyuruhku memanggilnya Mama, memaksa lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan, karena dia wanita yang baik dan... bisa dibilang memahamiku walaupun hanya bertemu dalam waktu yang singkat. Lagipula, dia bilang sendiri dia ingin anak perempuan. Jadi sangat senang begitu aku tinggal di rumahnya."

"Nona Sungmin..."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah salah satu bodyguard-nya yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda sudah dijemput."

"Oh, baiklah." Sungmin berdiri dan menggendong tasnya. Matanya beralih ke Eunhyuk yang masih duduk. "Kutinggal kau di sini. Tak apa?"

"Yep, lima menit lagi Donghae datang. Pergilah!"

"Kau mengusirku! Aku tersinggung Lee Hyukjae!" tukas Sungmin dengan nada gurauan, lalu berlalu dari hadapan sahabatnya. Ia berjalan di belakang meninggalkan ruang musik menuju gerbang sekolah dengan dua bodyguard di sisinya. Sementara bodyguard yang satu berdiri di depannya memimpin. Dari kejauhan, Sungmin bisa melihat sedan hitam sudah terparkir tepat di depan gerbang.

Begitu sampai di samping mobil, bodyguard yang berjalan di depannya membuka pintu mobil di samping kemudi. Sungmin mengernyit, biasanya dia akan disuruh duduk di belakang, bukan depan.

"Masuklah Nona."

Karena malas bertanya, Sungmin masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang ada di balik kemudi. Cho Kyuhyun! Laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau?"

"Tak apa kan aku yang jemput?"

"Tapi, kau sedang di Inggris."

"Aku pulang tadi pagi. Minumlah ini, kau terlihat lelah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima dan langsung membuka tutup botolnya. Ia memang merasa haus, tak ayal setengah isi botol itu sudah masuk ke dalam lambungnya. "Trims..."

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Eoh sebentar. Tapi, bagaimana pengawal..."

"Mereka sudah dijemput dengan mobil sendiri. Jangan khawatir."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menutup botol airnya saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melintas di depan tubuhnya. Sungmin tak terlalu tahu yang terjadi, tapi ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint. Ia sedikit mendongakan kepala dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun tak terlalu jauh dari wajahnya. Laki-laki itu sedang memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

Astaga... Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa hanya terdiam dan tidak menolak? Kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku?

"Seperti itu lebih baik. Ah ya, kau tak keberatan kan kalau aku ajak jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang?" Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku menganggap, diam berarti iya."

Sungmin merasakan mobil mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak tahu, mobil ini menuju ke mana. Ia malas bertanya. Lagipula nanti juga ia akan tahu saat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kau tak tanya, aku akan membawamu ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah 10 menit mengemudi meninggalkan sekolah Sungmin. Ia melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah nanti juga tahu saat sampai?" jawab Sungmin lirih, tak lebih dari sebuah gumaman.

"Satu minggu lewat tanpa usaha apapun dariku. Jadi, mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tak berusaha menjelaskan kalimatnya yang tak dimengerti Sungmin. "Ya, kita sampai." Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggiran jalan –baru disadari Sungmin – yang terlihat sepi. "Kau tunggu di sini." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu turun. Ia sedikit berlari lewat depan mobil menuju pintu tempat di mana Sungmin duduk. Ia membuka pintu tersebut, lalu menunduk. "Sekarang kau bisa keluar Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya.

Tapi Sungmin terlalu terkejut untuk segera merespon apa yang sedang dikatakan dan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap laki-laki itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar. Ia membuat Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya terlalu lama. Merasa tidak enak pada laki-laki itu, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangannya dan keluar dari mobil.

Selanjutnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyebrang jalan. Tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain. Sepertinya, tak ada yang berniat untuk saling melepaskan. Mereka tiba di seberang jalan, di depan sebuah batu besar yang terpaku dengan kokoh di sana. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin duduk di batu itu, menghadap ke arah perbukitan yang berbaris di hadapan mereka.

"Apa..."

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," sela Kyuhyun cepat seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, tapi dia segera menutup mulutnya kembali. Baiklah, ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi dan akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun rencanakan. Ia menundukan kepala, dan seolah baru bangun dari tidurnya ia terperanjat melihat tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melepaskannya, tapi genggaman laki-laki itu sangat erat dan... hangat.

Eh... Hangat? Bagaimana bisa...

"Jangan menunduk terus, angkatlah kepalamu."

Sungmin menurut. Ia mengerjap seketika tatkala matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan saat sang Penguasa Langit bergerak perlahan, seolah-olah bersembunyi di balik bukit di depan mereka. Mungkin terdengar sangat biasa, tapi Sungmin sangat menyukai pemandangan seperti ini. Ia sangat suka melihat langit senja yang berwarna jingga, awan-awan pun ikut memperindahnya dengan bentuk-bentuk yang mengagumkan. Sungmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengeluarkan desah kekaguman.

Ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dan bergerak mendekat ke arah bukit –tentu saja ia tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa mendekati bukit yang terletak berkilo-kilo meter di depannya, lagipula di depannya sekitar satu meter ada jurang. Tapi ia ingin melihat lebih jelas, matahari yang sudah kelelahan bergerak turun dan menghilang ke arah bukit. Samar-samar, telinga Sungmin mendengar suara kicauan burung-burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Bahkan matanya melihat beberapa dari mereka.

Suasana di sana semakin gelap, tapi Sungmin tak beranjak. Ia masih merasa betah di tempat ini. Ia tak ingin pergi. Tapi ia ingat, ia datang bersama orang lain, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja akan membalik badan ketika sudut matanya melihat cahaya kuning kecil melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Kunang-kunang. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih salah satu kunang-kunang. Ia tak bisa, kunang-kunang itu melayang di atas tubuhnya yang tidak cukup tinggi dan menjauh darinya.

Sungmin mengikuti kunang-kunang itu, terus berjalan ke depan. Ia baru saja akan menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia tersandung sebuah batu. Ia mengira akan jatuh terjerembab ke depan, ia bahkan sudah menutup matanya erat-erat. Siap menerima semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ia masih berdiri. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Ada sepasang tangan yang memerangkap tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan yang membuatnya –lagi-lagi – merasakan kehangatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara rendah di belakangnya tertangkap telinga Sungmin. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat.

Sungmin mengangguk di tempatnya. Lantas ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik. Tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Eum?"

"Terima kasih. Kurasa, untuk semuanya."

"Kau senang karena kuajak ke tempat ini?"

"Lumayan," dusta Sungmin. Ia sangat senang, tapi ia tak ingin membuat laki-laki itu berpuas diri jika tahu ia sangat terkejut dan sedikit tersentuh karena di bawa ke tempat ini.

"Baiklah. Lain kali akan kubawa ke tempat yang membuatmu sangat senang, lebih dari lumayan. Ayo kita pulang, angin di sini lumayan ganas." Kyuhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin dan segera disambut oleh gadis itu. Mereka baru saja akan menyeberang, ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru, "Tunggu sebentar." Ia menarik genggaman tangannya, lantas melepas blazer hitam yang dipakainya.

Sungmin terperanjat mendapatkan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang mendadak pada tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu tengah melingkarkan blazer yang baru dipakainya ke tubuh Sungmin. "Kau akan kedinginan." Sungmin berusaha menolak.

"Tidak, jika kau bersamaku."

Sungmin tak menolak lagi. Ia juga tidak bertanya maksud Kyuhyun. Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti otaknya. Lagipula ia juga tak yakin laki-laki itu akan menjawabnya jika ia bertanya.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" kata Sungmin, ketika mobil mulai melaju.

"Katakan saja..."

"Bisakah kau menarik semua pengawalmu saat aku sekolah? Maksudku, bisakah kau membiarkanku ke sekolah tanpa dikawal? Bukannya aku ingin mengguruimu atau apa, tapi aku lebih nyaman jika tak ada pengawal di sekitarku."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan kabur?"

"Tidak... Aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku takut akan keselamatanmu."

"Please, aku mohon. Aku janji, aku tak akan kabur, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab. Lalu, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, jangan membahayakan dirimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja seumur hidupku sebelum bertemu dengan kau. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan... terima kasih."

"Ya ampun, kemarin kau kencan dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah kubilang itu _bukan_ kencan, Eunhyuk!" bantah Sungmin.

"Bagiku itu kencan. Tapi, Kyuhyun terdiam saja saat kau menikmati pemandangan di sana? Dia tak melakukan apapun, semisal... memelukmu, merangkulmu, atau bahkan... menciummu?" Eunhyuk merendahkan volume suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kami tidak saling mencintai."

"Tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun punya perasaan padamu. Kalau tidak, kenapa dia susah-susah membawamu ke tempat seperti itu? Kenapa ia rela kedinginan demi menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan pakaiannya? Kenapa ia mengabulkan permintaanmu? Itu tindakan orang yang memerhatikanmu, mencintaimu Lee Sungmin! Ah, bodoh sekali sahabatku ini. Min, kau tahu? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih dicintai daripada mencintai. Setidaknya kau tidak merasa tersakiti jika dicintai seseorang."

"Itu namanya e-go-is! Sudahlah, aku ingin ke toilet. Kau ikut?"

"Tak bisakah kau mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan?" dengus Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum lega saat keluar dari toilet khusus perempuan. Ia berhenti berjalan, tepat di depan cermin yang tertempel di dinding dekat wastafel. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lalu membuka mulut, "Haruskah aku menerima pernikahan ini? Tapi, aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya." Ia berhenti ketika teringat ucapan Eunhyuk beberapa hari lalu. _'Jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau kau tak ingin menyesalinya.'_

Memangnya apa yang akan disesali olehnya? Ia mengangkat bahunya sendiri karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang ramai. Tak heran, sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang. Semua siswa tumpah ruah ke luar kelas.

Sungmin memilih berjalan sedikit di tepian jalan, untuk menghindari siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini setiap berjalan ia harus menundukan kepala. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena 'kejadian' mobil mewah dan pengawal-pengawalnya. Setiap ia berjalan, pasti mereka memandangnya penuh minat. Sungmin tak nyaman dengan semua itu. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tidak terlalu terkenal.

Saat sedang berjalan melewati tangga, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan oleh orang di belakangnya. Keseimbangan tubuh Sungmin tidak terlalu bagus, membuat ia harus berpegangan pada apa saja yang bisa digapai tangannya.

Dapat.

Sungmin berhasil menggenggam tangan seseorang di depannya. Ia mendongak untuk berterima kasih. Tapi tak ada aliran kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia begitu tertegun melihat siapa yang di depannya. Bukan hantu! Tapi lebih menakutkan dari hantu. Seorang kakak kelasnya yang sangat terkenal dan ditakuti siswa-siswi sekolah tersebut.

Jika ia hanya memegang tangan seniornya itu, ia tak akan terlalu takut. Masalahnya, ia melihat wajah dan pakaian seniornya basah.

"Maaf Kak Yunho... Aku benar..."

Orang yang dipanggil Yunho mengibaskan tangan Sungmin yang masih ada di bagian tubuhnya, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Suasana di tempat itu sekejap berubah senyap, tak ada yang membuka mulut dan tak ada yang bergerak –satu inchi pun. Semua siswa seakan terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan eoh? Kau membuat pakaian dan wajahku basah. Kau tahu berapa harga baju ini? Kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin mati?" kata Yunho penuh nada ancaman.

Bibir Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak bisa menjawab perkataan Yunho. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah menjadi patung dari batu, begitu kaku dan tak bisa digerakan. Ia tetap di tempatnya, walaupun ia tahu Yunho mulai mendekatkan diri ke arahnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat melihat tangan Yunho terangkat, siap untuk memukulnya. Ia pasrah, karena walaupun ia bisa lari ia tak yakin akan bisa lolos 'preman' sekolah itu.

Lama ia menunggu kapan tangan besar itu mendarat di tubuhnya, tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Ia tak merasa sakit, ia tak merasa pegal, ia tak merasa perih. Namun, detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan sesuatu. Bukan rasa sakit, tapi rasa aman dan hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan, sepasang tangan melingkar di sekitar bahunya. Perlahan, ia menggerakan kelopak matanya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berkali-kali. Setelah sadar, ia tengah dipeluk seseorang, Sungmin segera melepaskan dirinya. Ia terkesiap melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun memasang wajah khawatir, sedang menatapnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, karena terlalu terkejut. Ia bahkan tak menolak, saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia juga tak menolak, saat Kyuhyun memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, begitu ia duduk di balik kemudi. Jelas sekali, laki-laki itu khawatir pada Sungmin. Bukan hanya terlihat dari wajahnya, tapi juga terdengar dari nada suaranya. Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, ia melanjutkan bertanya, "Apa kau terluka? Di bagian mana?"

Sungmin menyeret tatapannya dari dasbor dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Kau... datang tepat waktu. Terima kasih." Ia mencoba membentuk seulas senyum dan berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat konyol saat ini. Sebab, bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau datang ke sekolah?"

"Aku bukannya ingin membanggakan diri atau apa, tapi aku punya firasat yang tajam dan seringkali benar."

"Jadi, kau datang ke sekolahku karena punya firasat aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Exactly... Sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku akan membawamu pulang..."

"Tidak sama sekali."

Sudah tiga hari Sungmin tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tidak diijinkan pergi ke sekolahnya oleh Kyuhyun –awalnya. Tapi kedua orangtua laki-laki itu ikut-ikutan melarang begitu mendengar cerita bahwa ia hampir dipukul oleh seniornya. Ia tak bisa melawan tentu saja. Jadi, ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah atau menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang.

Ternyata di taman itu ada banyak kelinci yang berkeliaran. Sungmin baru tahu dan reaksinya begitu gembira saat itu. Ia sangat menyukai hewan itu. Tak heran sepanjang hari kemarin, ia bermain di taman belakang dengan kelinci-kelinci lucu itu.

Hari ini ia juga menghabiskan waktunya di taman. Sekarang, tangan kirinya menjinjing keranjang kecil sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang wortel terjulur ke arah kelinci dengan bulu seputih salju. Ia sedang memberi makan kelinci yang paling ia suka. Entahlah ia tak tahu kenapa suka kelinci tersebut. Mungkin karena kelinci itu satu-satunya kelinci yang memiliki bulu yang berbeda. Dari 9 kelinci di taman itu, hanya 'dia' yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih. Sementara kelinci lain berwaran cokelat dan hitam.

"Kuperhatikan dari kemarin, kau sangat menyukai Minnie," ucap suara di belakang Sungmin, membuat gadis itu hampir menjatuhkan keranjangnya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu membalik badannya ke arah kelinci kesukaannya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjongkok dan mengelus kelinci itu penuh sayang. Ia tidak terkejut saat Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, melihat laki-laki itu juga sedang memandang kelinci yang sedang dibelainya.

"Namanya Minnie, dia kelinci kesukaanku. Aku sangat menyukai matanya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang," kata Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak memasang wajah tidak tertarik, tapi gagal total. Sekarang ia malah duduk di atas rumput dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali. Bukan... bukan pacarku. Aku tidak pernah pacaran," sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengalihkan matanya dari Minnie ke arah Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Kau tak pernah pacaran? Benarkah?"

"Hmm... Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya heran, laki-laki sepertimu tak pernah pacaran. Menurutku, kau pasti pernah berpacaran beberapa kali," tanggap Sungmin, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau kira aku ini playboy? Dan lagi... apa maksudmu 'laki-laki sepertiku'?" Kyuhyun menaikan alis kanannya, memasang raut bertanya pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak bilang kau ini playboy." Sungmin menghela nafas. "Laki-laki sepertimu, pintar, sudah mapan, cukup tampan, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Jadi..."

"Apa maksudmu cukup tampan eoh?" sela Kyuhyun cepat. Sepertinya ia tak terima dirinya hanya mendapat predikat 'cukup tampan' dari Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis. "Kau beruntung mendapat pujian dariku. Jarang-jarang aku memuji orang. Lalu, kenapa kau tak berpacaran? Pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu."

"Karena aku terlalu bodoh."

"Eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mendongak seolah menerawang. "Karena aku mencintai gadis yang tidak mencintaiku. Gadis yang selalu ada di pikiranku –tidak pernah sedetikpun ia meninggalkan pikiranku. Gadis itu..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gadis itu kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Omong-omong, kau tak tanya dua hari kemarin aku pergi ke mana?"

"Bukan urusanku kan kau akan pergi ke mana kan? Lagipula aku tahu, kau juga sibuk dengan perusahaan. Untuk apa aku bertanya?"

"Ah benar juga," tukas Kyuhyun, masih mendongakan kepala. Ia mendesah, tidak terdengar senang.

Kenapa laki-laki itu? Apa Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat yang salah hingga membuatnya terlihat begitu... sedih dan kecewa?

"Kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun beberapa saat kemudian, setelah keheningan melanda mereka.

Sungmin tak langsung menjawab. Kemudian, "Ti-dak." Ia tidak berbohong. Ia memang tak merindukan Cho Kyuhyun. Well, beberapa kali ia memang sempat memikirkan laki-laki itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia merindukannya kan?

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku merindukanmu."

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Love || KyuMin || Chapter 3 – Time to Fall**

**By: d'Blank**

_Main Pair : KyuMin_

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : __Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun, KyuMin belongs to KyuMin shipper. This fict belongs to me. Don't like? Don't read and go away! Not allowed to bash and don't be silent readers. Thanks._

_Warning : Genderswitch fanfiction, typos, strange, etc. All ideas aren't mine, because I'm inspired by Manga. But I can't remember the title and author of that comic. Mianhae... I hope, you all can enjoy, read, and comment this story. I'll be happy (: HAEppy reading..._

_Summary : Lee Sungmin hanyalah gadis biasa sebelum bertemu dengan laki-laki tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai calon suaminya. Ia menolak menikah dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah tantangan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dalam waktu sebulan padanya. Hanya sebulan..._

_Jangan pernah pergi dari pandanganku... _

_Agar aku bisa melindungi dirimu._

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku merindukanmu."

Jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak, lalu sedetik kemudian jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tertegun mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut –tidak seperti biasanya. Well, biasanya juga lembut, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan diucapkan dengan begitu tulus–. Laki-laki itu tidak sedang bercanda kan? Sepertinya tidak. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius, seserius matanya saat ia menatap Sungmin sekarang ini.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, ke mana saja asal tidak melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya. Entah sejak kapan, Sungmin merasakan darahnya tiba-tiba berkumpul di sekitar pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu merah. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Ia baru pertama kalinya mengalami hal seperti ini.

Apakah ia mempunyai penyakit yang tak terdeteksi sebelumnya dan baru menampakan gejalanya sekarang? Kalau begitu... Ia harus ke dokter kan? Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tak mungkin ia pergi ke dokter hanya untuk berkonsultasi tentang jantung bodohnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Bukankah itu terlihat... konyol? Tapi, kalau ia tidak segera memeriksakan dirinya, ia tak akan tahu penyakit apa yang sedang dideritanya.

Ah... STOP! Ia harus segera menghentikan pikirannya yang suka berfantasi hingga langit ke tujuh. Ia baik-baik saja! Ia tidak sedang menderita sakit apapun. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat pasti karena ia... terlalu lama berada di taman dan kelelahan. Itu satu-satunya alasan paling logis, pikir Sungmin, memberikan gagasan pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin berpikir, ia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri begitu cepat. Tanpa mengucapkan secuil kata, ia membalik badan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menyusulkan kaki kirinya, sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan terpaksa ia menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam –jangan abaikan jantung bodohnya masih berdetak tak normal – lalu memutar kepalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia terpaksa menyeret matanya ke arah laki-laki yang terduduk di rerumputan taman belakang kediaman Keluarga Cho. "Ada apa?"

Mata Sungmin bersiborok dengan mata hitam Kyuhyun, saat laki-laki itu mendongak ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu intens dan semakin membuat debaran di dada sebelah kirinya kian cepat. Ia sadar, ia tak mendengar suara apapun –kecuali detak jantungnya sendiri– saat mata laki-laki itu terus bertemu dengan matanya seolah sedang menyelami jiwanya. Ia terkejut pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata itu.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan pernah pergi dari pandanganku..."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Agar aku bisa melindungi dirimu."

Saat ini, Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang menahan nafas. Buru-buru ia menghela nafas panjang dan tanpa bisa dikendalikan, kepalanya bergerak mengangguk. Ia merasakan bahunya tiba-tiba terasa ringan tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui.

Ya Tuhan... Apa ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini? Kenapa pikirannya tidak bisa dialihkan dari laki-laki berwajah 'cukup tampan' itu –sedetik pun? Apa sentuhan laki-laki itu pada pergelangan tangan membuat otaknya eror mendadak? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Sangat mustahil! Dan sejak kapan, Lee Sungmin jadi suka berimajinasi begitu tinggi?

Sungmin duduk di depan grand piano yang ada di ruang tidurnya. Ia hanya menatap alat musik itu tanpa niat untuk menyentuhnya, sedikit pun tidak. Ia terlalu malas, dan yang terpenting ia tak bisa memainkan piano! Tangan Sungmin mengatup dan diletakan di atas pangkuannya. Bahunya terkulai begitu saja, seakan ia sedang mendapatkan masalah yang kompleks.

Ia memang sedang mendapatkan masalah. Bukan... Bukan dirinya, tapi jantung dan otaknya yang sedang bermasalah sekarang. Ia ingin bercerita pada seseorang, tapi kepada siapa? Mama Hee... Wanita cantik itu sedang pergi keluar dengan suaminya sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Kak Nari... Teman barunya itu terlalu sibuk bekerja di dapur. Cho Kyuhyun... Itu ide yang sangat buruk!

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin bertemu sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk yang sudah tak ditemuinya beberapa hari. Apa ia boleh menemui sahabatnya? Mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengijinkannya pergi kali ini, setelah ia seolah terkurung di rumah itu beberapa hari. Baru saja Sungmin akan berdiri, suara pintu kamar terbuka yang mencapai telinganya mengurungkan niat gadis itu.

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia melihat, Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan pakaian yang sama saat mereka duduk di taman. Kaos biru yang tak terlalu ketat dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna biru. Sederhana tapi tampan.

Buru-buru Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia sadar, ia belum siap bertatap muka dengan laki-laki itu. Sungguh, kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih baik menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Posisi mereka persis sama seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanya saja Sungmin tak merasakan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang, ia merasa... entahlah. Ia sendiri tak tahu. Gugup mungkin?

Kyuhyun berdeham, lalu bertanya memecah keheningan. "Kau sangat menyukai piano ini?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak bisa dikenali oleh telinganya sendiri dan –mungkin– telinga Kyuhyun. Ia masih menundukan kepala. Bodoh sekali, kenapa ia tiba-tiba terlihat menggelikan di depan orang lain? Ia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau mau aku memainkan beberapa nada?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sebelum Sungmin menjawab –karena gadis itu seperti tak ingin menjawabnya– Kyuhyun memposisikan jari-jari panjangnya di atas tuts-tuts piano putih itu.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya. Ia melihat, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya damai saat mendengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu nada apa yang sedang didengarnya, satu hal yang ia tahu. Ia menyukainya. Sungmin ikut memejamkan mata, mencoba masuk ke dalam alunan melodi yang mendamaikan hatinya. Ia semakin terlarut ke dalamnya.

Sedikit kecewa menelusup ke hatinya dan tidak rela saat permainan Kyuhyun berakhir. Ia membuka matanya kembali dengan enggan.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya," jawab Sungmin jujur tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Ia memang menyukainya.

"Kenapa tak mau menatapku?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Masalah besar?"

"Iya. Kau terus menundukan kepala dan tidak memandangku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan ringan tanpa menyadari bahwa jantung Sungmin... lagi-lagi berdetak tak normal dan wajah gadis itu merona. "Kau membenciku kan?"

"Tidak." Sungmin tidak membencinya, sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya sempat tidak menyukainya, DULU saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Tapi... kau tak pernah menyebut namaku Min."

DEG.

Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin memang tak pernah mengucapkan, ah... bukan... tak pernah memanggil nama laki-laki bermarga Cho itu secara langsung di depan orangnya. Sungmin tak pernah berusaha memanggilnya. Ia hanya membuka mulut saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu. Jadi... ia membuat Kyuhyun sedih karena itu? Kenapa ia merasa tak enak pada laki-laki itu? Ia harus meminta maaf? Tapi ia tak salah, jika tak memanggil namanya bukan?

"Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan pembicaraan membosankan ini," kata Kyuhyun, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin, masih tidak –belum– memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kuajari beberapa nada yang aku bisa?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata 'Benarkah?'

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu, aku tak pandai bermain piano," tukas Kyuhyun seolah tahu arti dari tatapan gadis di sampingnya.

Sungmin tahu laki-laki itu hanya merendahkan hati. "Tapi kau..."

"Kita mulai. Nada yang akan kuajarkan padamu, salah satu nada favorite-ku. Itu nada yang kebetulan berhasil aku selesaikan. Hanya melodi, sama sekali tak ada lirik. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Tapi... Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Kau bisa membuat lagu?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya sebuah melodi –sudah kubilang. Baiklah, sekarang kau diam dulu. Aku akan memainkannya satu kali, setelah itu akan kuajari kau cara bermain piano."

Dentingan piano terus mengalun indah di sore yang cerah. Sesekali, Sungmin tertawa pelan, menyadari dirinya begitu payah dalam bermain piano. Ia mengaku dalam hati, ia tidak akan bisa bermain sebagus Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku berangkat sekolah besok?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bertanya dan sedikit memohon. Saat ini, mereka tengah berdiri di beranda kamar Sungmin yang langsung mengarah ke arah bukit. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara belajar memainkan piano Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak. Kau sudah keluar dari sekolah itu. Mulai besok, akan ada guru yang datang ke tempat ini." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang, tanpa menatap balik gadis di sebelahnya.

Mata Sungmin membulat. Ia keluar dari sekolah? Sejak kapan? Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya? Sungmin sudah membuka mulut untuk protes, namun ia segera menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah. Apa boleh buat, kau harus keluar dari sana. Kau tak mau dikawal oleh bodyguard yang kuperintah. Tak ada yang melindungimu di sana, jadi lebih baik kau ikut program home schooling saja. Lagipula, aku tak akan memutus kontak antara kau dan sahabatmu. Kau bisa mengundangnya ke sini sesekali."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau tak perlu terbebani oleh pikiran 'harus melindungi Sungmin'. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Sungguh..."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Dengan cepat, ia memutar kepala menghadap ke arah Sungmin yang masih setia menatapnya. "Kau berjanji malam sebelum kau akan dilukai seniormu bahwa kau akan menjaga dirimu. Itu yang kau maksud menjaga diri? Tidak Lee Sungmin. Kumohon, kali ini dengarkan perkataanku." Kyuhyun maju selangkah.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Sungmin merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat kedua tangan Kyuhun mendarat di bahunya. "A-ap..."

"Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Namun entah kenapa pendengaran Sungmin kini lebih tajam, karena bisa mendengarkan suara itu dengan sangat jelas hingga ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali diam tanpa kata. "Aku kembali ke kamarku, kau juga sebaiknya masuk. Jangan sampai sakit. Mengerti?"

Tangan Sungmin ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia didudukan di atas ranjangnya. Setelah itu, Sungmin melihat punggung Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk kembali ke kamar milik laki-laki itu. Begitu Kyuhyun tak terlihat, Sungmin mengelus kedua bahu yang baru saja ditempati tangan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, ia tak bisa marah pada Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kau baru selesai belajar?" tanya Cho Heechul, masuk ke dalam kamar Lee Sungmin. Ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap sang Nyonya Rumah. Ia ikut tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Iya Ma. Guru Choi baru saja pergi."

"Kau menyukai gurunya? Kalau kau tak suka, Mama akan mencari guru yang bisa membuatmu nyaman." Heechul duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin.

"Tidak usah Ma. Mama tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan guru untukku. Guru Choi cukup baik bagiku. Mama juga pasti punya kegiatan yang lebih penting daripada mencari guru. Lagipula ini sudah jalan selama 4 hari, kan tidak enak kalau mengganti gurunya." Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Heechul, menanggalkan buku-bukunya yang masih sedikit berserakan.

"Semenjak kau tinggal di sini, Mama memutuskan, kau prioritas utama Mama. Sebelum kau ke sini, Mama selalu kesepian. Dua laki-laki itu sama saja, maniak kerja dan meninggalkan wanita secantik Mama sendirian di rumah sebesar ini –hanya bersama pelayan."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan menemani Mama. Jadi Mama jangan sedih lagi ya?"

"Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Anak itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu, segera laporkan ke Mama. Mama akan segera menghukumnya," kata Heechul menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya wanita ini sangat berniat untuk menghukum anak laki-lakinya.

"Tidak, dia baik. Dia tak melakukan hal aneh kok," jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Syukurlah. Tapi jangan pernah kau menutupi kelakuan buruknya." Titah heechul. "Min... Kau mau belanja dengan Mama? Sudah lama sekali Mama tidak belanja di luar. Bagaimana?"

"Eoh? Belanja? Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu suka belanja. Tapi karena aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Mama, aku mau pergi belanja dengan Mama."

"Ah~ anak manis." Heechul mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "Kau siap-siap, lima belas menit lagi segera turun. Mengerti?"

"Oke Bos!"

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dua manusia berparas cantik sudah berdiri di depan sebuah mall. Heechul dan Sungmin baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

Sungmin baru tahu, ternyata wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingnya bisa mengendarai mobil. Sangat ahli dan bisa dibilang cukup... brutal? Sungmin harus memegang dadanya berkali-kali memastikan jantungnya tidak lepas dari tempatnya, karena Mama Hee-nya membawa mobil dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan.

"Kau terlihat pucat Min. Apa kau ketakutan dengan cara menyetirku?" tanya Heechul melihat gadis itu terdiam di samping mobil.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Ma," jawab Sungmin berdusta. Ia memaksakan senyum. Ia tak mau berkata yang sebenarnya, takut menyakiti hati sang Mama Hee.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita masuk, kita lihat seberapa kuat kau menemaniku berbelanja."

Sungmin bersumpah baru saja ia melihat sebuah seringaian dari bibir wanita itu. Sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera pulih ke keadaan semula dan berjalan menyusul Heechul yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Ia bertekad, ia akan menemani wanita itu berbelanja dan membuktikan bahwa ia kuat. Ia tidak lemah.

"Mama mau beli apa?" tanya Sungmin, sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Heechul. Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, karena Heechul sibuk mengedarkan pandangan dengan matanya yang berbinar sempurna. Lagi-lagi Sungmin terkejut, ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang wanita hampir 40 tahun namun tingkahnya seperti seorang ABG yang sedang berbelanja.

"Min, kemarilah." Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Heechul. Ia melihat wanita itu sedang berdiri di depan etalase toko yang memajang berbagai macam perhiasan yang indah –dan pasti mahal, pikir Sungmin. Ia menurut dan mendekat ke arah Heechul lalu berdiri di samping kanan wanita tersebut. "Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

"Eoh?" sahut Sungmin tak mengerti dan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Anak Manis, ayo pilih salah satu dari kalung di sini." Heechul menunjuk lemari kaca di depannya yang berisi berbagai macam jenis kalung yang indah dan berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu di atasnya. Ia segera melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Sungmin membuka mulut, "Tidak ada penolakan Sayang."

Sungmin menghela nafas, pasrah. Mau tak mau, gadis itu membungkukan badan untuk melihat lebih detail kalung-kalung di sana. Nafas Sungmin tercekat melihat benda-benda di depan matanya. Sangat indah –semuanya. Tapi matanya berhenti mengedar saat menemukan kalung berwarna putih dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Di sekeliling liontin terdapat hiasan berupa batu safir berwarna biru menambah kesan 'wah' pada kalung tersebut.

Sepertinya Heechul paham bahwa Sungmin tertarik dengan kalung tersebut, karena ia memanggil sang Pelayan dan menunjuk kalung itu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Biarkan ia melihat kalung itu Nona." Sang Pelayan mengangguk lalu mengambil kalung yang ditunjuk lantas memberikannya pada Sungmin. "Kau menyukainya Sayang?"

'Aku bahkan sudah jatuh cinta pada kalung ini,' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kalung itu, memandangnya dengan lekat. Kalung ini sangat indah, pasti mahal dan ia tak mungkin bisa membelinya. Tapi... ia sungguh ingin merasakan bagaimana menggunakan perhiasan yang harganya selangit.

"Ah, kau benar-benar menyukainya. Terlihat jelas di matamu," tukas Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Oke, Nona kami ambil kalung ini." Heechul mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Tidak perlu Ma..." tolak Sungmin cepat seraya meletakan kalungnya di atas lemari kaca. Walaupun hatinya berkata iya, tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa tak enak dengan wanita itu. Ia tak bisa menerima barang pemberian dari keluarga Cho lagi. Tapi terlambat. Kalung itu sudah dibungkus dengan rapi di sebuah kotak yang dimasukan ke dalam kantong kertas berwarna krem dan Heechul sudah selesai dengan pembayarannya.

"Jaga baik-baik kalung ini. Mengerti?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna ucapan Heechul, lantas ia mengangguk dan menerima kantong kertas berisi kalung tersebut. Baiklah Sungmin menyerah. Ia menerima kalungnya. Tak bisa dibohongi, terselip rasa senang di hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tak bisa menolak saat Heechul tanpa meminta persetujuan dan pendapatnya membeli beberapa pasang baju dan sepatu, membeli satu set peralatan make up, dan beberapa barang yang sebenarnya tak dibutuhkan. Dalam waktu dua jam berkeliling di dalam mall, kedua tangan Sungmin sudah penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Begitu juga dengan Heechul. Wanita itu rupanya tidak bisa melupakan dua laki-laki terpenting di hidupnya yang tidak ada di sana, Cho Hankyung dan Cho Kyuhyun. Heechul membelikan Hankyung satu kemeja berwarna biru langit sementara Kyuhyun dibelikan satu set kaset game terbaru. Sungmin tidak akan tahu bahwa laki-laki muda itu maniak game kalau Heechul tidak bercerita.

Mereka berhenti di depan toko buku yang terlihat sedikit ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang berseragam sekolah. Heechul meletakan kantong belanjaannya di tepi jalan, lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Mama ingin ke toilet. Jangan ke mana-mana. Mengerti?"

"Baik Ma."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sepeninggalan Heechul. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke salah satu tiang di depan toko. Mata kelincinya mengedar mengamati keadaan di depannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas, lalu menundukan kepalanya. Kini matanya tertuju pada barang-barang yang dibeli Heechul untuknya. Digigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa bimbang. Apa sebaiknya ia menolak pemberian Mama Hee-nya? Ia kan belum tentu menjadi menantunya. Bagaimana jika nanti ia berhasil memenangkan taruhannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ia akan kembali ke rumahnya, dan semua barang yang dibeli hari ini akan terbuang sia-sia. Sungmin masih tahu diri, ia takkan mungkin pulang membawa barang-barang itu.

NYESS...

Seketika ia mendongakan kepala saat merasakan benda dingin menempel di pipinya. Matanya membulat, melihat seorang laki-laki jangkung berdiri di depannya memegang dua kaleng soda. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara saat lagi-lagi Cho Kyuhyun menempelkan salah satu kaleng soda yag ia pegang ke pipinya.

"Minumlah, kau pasti lelah dan kehausan."

Sungmin menerimanya namun ia hanya memegang dan tak meminumnya. Ia masih menatap laki-laki yang sekarang ikut berdiri menyender di sisi tiang yang lain –sedang meminum sodanya. Ia masih takjub melihat Kyuhyun ada di depannya. Kebetulan sekali laki-laki itu ada di mall ini.

"Kenapa tak diminum? Kau tak menyukainya?"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan cepat, tampak salah tingkah. Refleks, tangan kirinya yang kosong menggaruk tengkuknya. "Anu... ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin gugup. Hey, sejak kapan ia menjadi orang yang gugup saat bebicara dengan orang lain? Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, menatap lantai mall yang kotor. Ia lebih memilih kegiatan 'mari-mengagumi-indahnya-lantai' daripada 'menatap Cho-Kyuhyun-yang-membuatnya-menjadi-gugup'.

"Oh itu..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kau benar tak menyukai minuman bersoda?" tanyanya seraya mengambil kaleng soda dari Sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.. Ia membuka penutup kaleng itu lalu memberikannya kembali pada Sungmin.

"Te-terima kasih. Aku menyukainya kok." Sungmin berkata lirih dan menerima minuman itu tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Ia mulai meminumnya secara perlahan. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan minum.

"Biasanya aku tak mau datang ke tempat ini. Tapi sekarang aku senang berada di sini, karena kau..."

"UHUK." Sungmin tersedak mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ia tak peduli ada beberapa tetes minuman itu turun lewat sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membelalak sempurna.

"Astaga Lee Sungmin... Hati-hati minumnya. Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, tapi Sungmin masih bisa merasakan ada kekhawatiran di nada suaranya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku celana hitamnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin, lalu dengan lembut dibersihkan cairan yang menetes di sana. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum. "Kau manis sekali Lee Sungmin," katanya berbisik.

Tubuh Sungmin kaku seketika. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan kelopak matanya untuk membuka dan menutup karena ia terpaku pada sosok di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ia selalu merasakan hal-hal aneh saat bersama Kyuhyun? Ya Tuhan, tolong jawab pertanyaannya sebelum ia meledak karena penasaran.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, kemudian berkata dengan nada puas, "Selesai..." Sungmin masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, hingga laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

'Iya aku sakit. Sakit jantung!' batin Sungmin, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Min..." panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya? Maaf aku..."

Cepat-cepat Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak melanjutkan perkataan. Malu dan bingung. Akhirnya setelah diam beberapa saat, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ia cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang belum menyahuti ucapannya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah, menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

Sungmin berhenti di dekat eskalator yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan lantai 5. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan degup jantungnya yang masih tak normal. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak tahu. Hanya saat ia bersama Kyuhyun ia merasakan jantungnya memiliki keinginan untuk meledak, hanya saat ia bersama Kyuhyun ia kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya saat ia bersama Kyuhyun ia tampak seperti orang bodoh. Hanya saat...

"KYAA."

Teriakan Sungmin menggema saat sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu kanannya. Segera ia mendapatkan perhatian dari pengunjung mall yang kaget karena teriakannya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa lega, namun detik berikutnya matanya melotot garang ke arah si Pelaku.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu! Kau ingin sahabatmu yang cantik ini mati mendadak eoh?" omelnya pada orang yang sedang terkekekh pelan.

"Salah sendiri kenapa bersikap seperti orang stres di tengah-tengah keramaian! Kau bisa dikira orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ Min!" bela Lee Hyukjae, tak mau disalahkan. Ia masih terkekeh melihat wajah marah sang Sahabat –yang menurutnya sangat imut itu. "Tapi aku senang melihatmu di sini. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Sungmin tersenyum dan melupakan kemarahannya. Ia juga merindukan sahabat yang sudah tak dijumpai beberapa hari ini. Ia segera memeluk gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sesekali datanglah ke tempatku."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Sungmin dengan alis yang bertautan. "Boleh aku berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Cho?"

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun bilang seperti itu padaku saat dia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah. Jadi sesekali mampirlah. Aku sangat kesepian di sana."

"Ternyata kau di sini Min."

"Ternyata kau di sini Hyuk."

Dua kalimat itu diucapkan oleh dua laki-laki yang berbeda pada saat bersamaan, membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang masih berpandangan memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara seketika. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan menenteng barang-barang belanjaannya, sementara Eunhyuk langsung berjalan dan memeluk Donghae, laki-laki yang memanggilnya baru saja.

"Maaf Hae, tadi aku tak sengaja melihat Sungmin berdiri di sini seperti orang sakit. Jadi aku mendekatinya. Dan aku merindukannya," jelas Eunhyuk, menggamit tangan Donghae.

BRUK.

Bunyi barang-barang jatuh, disusul oleh suara bass yang berkata dengan nada khawatir. "Kau sakit Min? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah Sungmin, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke kening Sungmin yang dipenuhi keringat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja... Jangan berlebihan," jawab Sungmin lirih. Suaranya nyaris tidak bisa keluar dan semua akibat ulah Cho Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri menyentuhkan bagian tubuhnya ke bagian tubuh gadis itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur lalu berdeham, "Baiklah. Karena ini sudah sore, kita pulang Min. Kau bisa mengundang teman-temanmu besok untuk datang ke rumah." Ia berbalik menghadap Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu sedikit membungkukan badan. "Halo. Aku Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku sedang menjemput Sungmin yang baru belanja dengan Mamaku."

Eunhyuk ikut membungkukan badan dan tersenyum. "Namaku Eunhyuk. Aku sahabatnya Sungmin, dan ini Donghae, kekasihku." Gadis itu menyikut laki-laki yang masih terbengong melihat Kyuhyun, orang yang sering dilihatnya di koran pagi –milik ayahnya- dalam rubrik 'Bisnis dan Ekonomi'.

"Ah... Iya, namaku Donghae. Kami sedang jalan-jalan." ucap Donghae cepat-cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Donghae, Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun mendorong lembut tubuh Sungmin dengan bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menatap kepergian mereka setelah membereskan barang belanjaan yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau tak pernah bilang Sungmin punya pacar orang kaya," cecar Donghae setelah tubuh kedua orang itu menghilang.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin menyuruhku untuk menjaga rahasia. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu bukan pacarnya. Kukira kau juga melihat kejadian saat Yunho akan mencelakai Sungmin." sahut Eunhyuk membuat alis Donghae bertautan.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Sayang!"

"Mereka teman sekelasmu dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Sungmin. Mata tajamnya terus fokus pada jalanan yang terhampar di depannya.

"Hn... Hanya Eunhyuk, Donghae berbeda kelas..." jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Wajah imut Sungmin terus menghadap ke pinggir jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki. Ia sedikit kesal pada Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja menyuruh ia pulang. Padahal kan ia masih ingin bertemu dan berbincang dengan sahabat yang dirindukannya itu.

"Apa mereka mengetahui... ehm, tentang aku... dan kau?"

"Hanya Eunhyuk." Lagi-lagi Sungmin menjawab singkat, masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan di luar mobil.

"Kau kesal padaku?" tebak Kyuhyun. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat bertemu dengan lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke arah Sungmin.

"Sedikit," sahut Sungmin tak berbohong. Ia berpikir lebih baik berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Mungkin dengan begitu, Kyuhyun akan mengizinkannya untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kesal. Kalau saja ini belum sore, mungkin kita belum pulang. Tapi Mama bilang, kita harus sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam. Jadi..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti," sela Sungmin cepat. "Cepat lajukan mobil. Lampunya sudah berubah warna hijau."

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia lelah, kakinya pegal. Ia ingin dipijat, tapi oleh siapa? Jika dulu di rumah, Ayahnya pasti akan dengan senang hati memijat tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Sungmin sangat menikmati pijatan sang Ayah, pijatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan bisa mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Mendadak sebuah rasa rindu terselip di hatinya. Ia merindukan Ayahnya. Apapun yang telah dilakukan Ayahnya pada dirinya, ia tak bisa membenci pria itu. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, bayangan sang Ayah yang sedang tersenyum hangat, membuat matanya tiba-tiba basah. Namun sebelum air mata membasahi wajahnya, Sungmin buru-buru menghapusnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Kemudian, Sungmin meletakan tangan kirinya di bawah kepala mencoba untuk tidur saat suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Sungmin tak membuka matanya. Selama setengah bulan tinggal di sini, ia sudah hafal derap kaki yang sedang melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya. Derap kaki yang ringan milik Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa hafal? Karena hampir setiap hari laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meskipun hanya untuk bertanya, 'Kau sudah makan?' lalu pergi keluar lagi.

SRET.

Sungmin merasakan seseorang duduk di atas ranjangnya, di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan." Kyuhyun membuka suara.

'Kau benar, aku sangat lelah,' sahut Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lirih, "Mama memang menjadi hiperaktif jika menyangkut tentang belanja. Makanya aku harus menyiapkan alasan yang jitu untuk menolak saat dia mengajakku."

'Untuk yang satu ini, aku setuju denganmu.'

"Tapi kau seorang perempuan, pasti punya sifat seperti Mama juga jika sudah berada di dalam mall."

'Kau salah.'

"Kuharap, kau tidak menyesal menemani Mama belanja. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya berbinar senang, dan itu karena kau. Terima kasih Lee Sungmin."

'Dia sudah kuanggap Mamaku. Aku tidak menyesal menemaninya dan kau tak perlu berterima kasih.'

"Kau tahu Min, saat kau tertidur seperti ini kau sangat imut dan cantik. Wajahmu seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Aku masih tak percaya kau sudah berumur 17 tahun. Atau, jangan-jangan kau melakukan penipuan umur? Astaga, apa yang sedang kubicarakan? Tidak, aku yakin wajahmu memang seperti itu dan, aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena menciptakan seorang perempuan sepertimu."

"Kau mungkin tak tahu, kalau kau adalah salah satu dari dua wanita yang akan selalu kulindungi dan kujaga dengan nyawaku. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap dalam jarak pandanganku agar aku bisa melindungimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Aku tahu walaupun kau tak pernah bilang. Kau ingin kembali ke sekolah, benar? Aku tahu aku egois, tapi kulakukan semua hanya untukmu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka. Karena itulah, kumohon kau harus baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

"Ah, bodohnya diriku. Mau ngomong sepanjang jarak Galaksi Bimasakti dengan Galaksi Andromeda pun kau takkan bisa mendengar ucapanku. Aku memang bodoh ya? Silahkan kau menertawaiku, karena beginilah kenyataan saat aku bersamamu. Aku-sangat-bodoh. Apa karena itu kau tak mencintaiku? Jujur saja, aku takut apa yang akan terjadi setengah bulan lagi padamu. Apa kau akan tetap di sisiku atau pergi dari hadapanku?"

"Aku sampai lupa, harusnya aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan malam. Ternyata kau sudah tidur. Tapi, kenapa kau tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat punggungnya sangat pelan lalu menarik tangannya agar lurus di samping tubuh. Tubuh Sungmin sedikit digeser sehingga kepalanya tepat berada di atas bantal yang empuk. Kemudian sebuah kehangatan menyelubungi tubuh mungilnya saat selimut merah mudanya ditarik oleh laki-laki bermarga Cho itu hingga menutupi lehernya.

Ada keheningan setelah tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Sungmin kira, Kyuhyun akan segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun dugaannya salah. Detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan menerpa wajah mulusnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menerobos ke dalam indera penciumannya. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin membuka mata. Tapi ia tak berani. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi ketika...

Sebuah benda kenyal dan bertekstur menempel di keningnya. Seketika ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu tak normal. Apa... Cho Kyuhyun sedang menciumku? Tebak Sungmin dalam hati, masih belum mau membuka mata. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, mulai menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari kening menuju ke seluruh tubuh. Namun kehangatan itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sungmin sudah tak merasakan benda itu –bibir Kyuhyun di keningnya lagi. Sedikit kecewa...

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin menginginkannya lagi. Keningnya menginginkan bibir Kyuhyun! Tapi ia tak bisa membuka mulut dan kelopak matanya. Ia tak bisa memintanya. Kekecewaannya semakin menjadi saat telinganya mendengar langkah menjauh dan suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup. Detik itu juga, ia membuka mata dan tangan kirinya langsung mendarat di keningnya. Sisa aroma tubuh Kyuhyun masih samar-samar tercium.

Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Jujur, ia sangat ingin menangis mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa terharu, tersanjung, ter... entahlah. Intinya ia merasakan ada yang meluap-luap di dadanya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu akan melindunginya dengan nyawanya, bahwa laki-laki itu tak ingin melihatnya terluka...

Sungmin ingin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa laki-laki itu tidak bodoh. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun salah saat berkata bahwa Sungmin tak mencintainya. Kyuhyun salah, karena baru gadis itu sadari, ia –Lee Sungmin sudah jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

TBC...


End file.
